


Heroines

by TisBee



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, sad!!!, so much sad, violence (not graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Written for the Robin Stevens Prompt this weekFanfictionWhile this may not be how I think the series will end, it's an interesting possibility.
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Heroines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The mmu discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+mmu+discord).



> I'm sorry

The boat.

The cult.

The murder.

That's what Daisy's thoughts were filled with.

Well, when she wasn't thinking of Amina.

She'd kissed her. In the heat of the moment. When she truly thought they were all going to die (but heroines don't die and they'd all be fine). And Amina had kissed her back.

But then Daisy has run away.

Not from Amina.

But they both had their jobs.

And they had to take down the murderer.

And that goddamned cult.

They'd related themselves to Daisy, when she was tied down their in the bottom of the ship. It was only briefly, but that was the first time Daisy had begun to think that she wouldn't make it off the boat. The first of two. When she'd kissed Amina... that was the second time. The cult had taken over. Hazel was missing. Nothing was fine.

But she had Amina! Amina who she was undeniably in love with and who seemed to be in love with her.

So she kissed her.

And then they ran to save whoever would be the next victim.

Well, Daisy did. Amina was the distraction.

Daisy's chest tightened. What if Amina died?

No.

Amina was just as much of a heroine as Daisy. She wouldn't die. Heroines _didn't_ die. They couldn't.

She knew that.

And everything would be fine.

Like it always was! When did it ever turn out badly? Well, obviously some people died but never her or Hazel or Amina or Beanie or Kitty or Lavinia or George or even Alexander. Never anyone she cared about. So why should that change?

Besides, if anyone was to die, it would be her. But that wouldn't happen. It never did. She had always been right in her mantra. She was right. She always was. (Well apart from...)

No.

She was never wrong about this.

Never around this.

It was what she was good at!

She ran through the facts again. She knew who it was. She always had. God she hated it though. She'd have to confront _them_ again and she was scared of them in a way she'd never been scared of anyone. Now. Where was Hazel?

Probably off figuring it out with Alexander and George.

Except Alexander and George were right there.

"Where's Hazel?" Daisy demanded.

"We don't know. I'm worried about her. I think she went to see them." Alexander said worriedly.

Daisy turned and ran.

How could she let Hazel go to them? How could she let Hazel get taken by them.

She was suddenly seized by a fear she didn't think she'd ever felt. Not like this. Hazel would be fine. Heroines don't die. They don't. Even if Hazel didn't always consider herself a heroine she was probably more of one than Daisy- not that she'd ever tell her that. Not that she'd ever have to tell her that. Hazel has properly grown into someone Daisy didn't think she'd like but she did.

She loved every form of Hazel.

She was her best friend.

The best one she'd ever had.

And she couldn't let that god awful cult take her away from her.

-

Hazel was tied up, slumped in the chair Daisy had been in.

Her hair was hanging over her face.

She wasn't moving.

"Hazel wake up." Daisy hissed, glancing around nervously. "Hazel?" She said, slightly louder, shaking her this time.

Hands shaking, she cut the ropes binding her to the chair. Hazel fell forward, limp into Daisy's arms.

She was cold.

Freezing.

And then Daisy saw the wound.

The blood.

Too much blood.

So much.

Daisy should have known.

She'd seen enough death.

Read enough about bodies.

She should have known.

She should have known.

-

She didn't notice the others bursting in.

She noticed someone screaming.

She cradled Hazel's body close to her own, trying to warm it up, bring it back, something. Anything. But nothing happened.

Daisy sobbed.

-

She didn't let go of the body.

She wouldn't.

She had to protect it.

From what?

The cult?

She couldn't do that the first time.

-

_Heroines didn't die._

_Heroines can't die._

_Heroines never die._

_-_

At least May and Rose hasn't seen the body. At least her father hadn't seen the body.

What use was an at least when Hazel was gone?

What use was anything?

-

She nearly didn't go to the funeral.

But she owed it to...

No one.

There was no one left to owe anything to.

She owed it to herself.

-

It was sunny. Not hot. But at least it wasn't raining. And at least it was back in Hong Kong. Not England. Hazel really would have hated it then.

She would have hated it anyway.

Being the centre of attention and all.

Everyone crying over her.

Daisy couldn't even get through her speech.

She just sobbed.

Again.

She felt like she should have no tears left, she'd cried so much. It just wasn't fair. Daisy should have died first- she was older than her. And it was her always in danger. She should never have left Hazel alone. It should have been her anyway! If Hazel hasn't come for her...

She should have saved Hazel in time.

-

Daisy didn't think about the future.

Not anymore.

Not without Hazel.

-

She had once longed for a time when she was 20 and she could finally do whatever she liked. When she could finally run around accusing murderers.

But that future always had Hazel with her.

Sometimes even Amina.

But always Hazel.

-

Now, with something brewing in Europe, her running around doing as she pleased seemed unlikely.

Not that she'd want to do it without Hazel.

Hazel was always there.

Everywhere she looked.

But she was gone.

-

Amina was there.

Even when Daisy wanted nothing more than for her to be gone.

She was there.

And Daisy had never been more grateful.

_Not after Hazel._

But she had Amina.

And Beanie.

Kitty.

Lavinia.

They were all grieving.

_No one as much as Daisy._

-

_Heroines always die._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen anyone talking about the possibility of Hazel dying yet. But something happens to one of them to split up forever. I've seen a lot of things happening to Daisy (dying, staying in Egypt with Amina (which I think will happen)) but none for Hazel.   
> Um  
> Sorry?  
> If it's any consolation, I nearly cried writing this.


End file.
